


Such An Awful Fuck

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Easter, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Five Times Plus One, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, Gay Sex, Halloween, Holidays, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, New Year's Eve, New Years, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Thanksgiving, Valentine's Day, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Gerard gets a kinky idea from watching a movie... not that kind of movie, a superhero movie.Or the five times the holidays got in the way of awesome sex and the one time they didn't.





	Such An Awful Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> Hi sweeties!
> 
> How are you all? Me and Baby Vintage are slowly settling into some kind of rhythm though there's still a lot we've gotta figure out!
> 
> I've had a total blast writing this one so I'm hoping you enjoy it. I love reading '5+1 things' fics but never thought I'd write one myself. It was super fun, kinda like writing connected little one shots but better.
> 
> This one is gifted to the truly amazing Rylescoe. It's a belated birthday gift since they didn't say anything until it was too late (naughty, naughty!) they wanted cute holiday sex cos they watched the same movie the boys did in this fic... I'm not entirely sure I've given you that, sweetie, but I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> I'll post more fics when I can, really hoping to pick up my unfinished stuff soon - a million thanks for your patience xx

1.  
Really, they should never have watched that movie. It was inevitable they would - come on, superheroes - but that was the cause of it all.

 

"Frankie?" Gee whispered in bed later that night.

"Huh?" Frank barely looked up from the book he was reading.

"Frank," Gerard's voice was firmer but his fingers still traced light patterns over Frank's tattooed chest.

"What, baby?" Frank asked, closing his book but keeping a finger between the pages to mark his place.

"Don't you think it was hot?"

Frank schooled his face so Gerard didn't see the confusion there. Had he got so engrossed in his novel he'd not heard what Gerard was saying? Or was it just his husband's unique way of catching his attention by acting like they were already halfway through a conversation?

"What was?" Frank finally chanced, fairly sure he hadn't missed anything yet.

"That scene, in the movie," Gerard provided with a small smile.

Phew! At least Frank had successfully avoided Gerard sulking at him for not listening. The next challenge was to figure out what scene he meant. Frank quickly flicked through the main chunks of the movie his brain had retained.

"In the chamber thing where he can't breathe?" Frank guessed, remembering the few times Gerard had bottomed and encouraged Frank to choke him.

"No," Gerard looked thoughtful "well, maybe yeah." Gerard absentmindedly ran a hand up to his own throat. "But that wasn't what I was thinking. I meant the holiday montage. You know, with the sex."

It was hardly pornographic, more suggestive snippets but mostly done for comedic effect. Frank's eyebrows drew together trying to figure out what Gerard had seen.

"I guess? He's got an okay ass, maybe... no, Gee, I give in; what was hot about it?"

Gerard rolled closer to Frank, draping himself half over the man and resting his chin on his chest so he could stare up at him.

"The whole holiday sex thing. Looked kinda hot, fucking your way through the calendar."

"We do, we fuck all year long," Frank disagreed.

"Yeah but... like for the holidays. And, you know, we've kinda," Gerard stopped and sighed a little, not quite frowning "we've gotten a little vanilla."

Gerard flailed his hand kind of dismissively when Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Because when we first met you spent every night dressed head to toe in leather, suspending me from the ceiling while a group of strangers watched?" Frank said sarcastically.

"Now that's kinda hot," Gerard said with a smirk, poking his tongue out when Frank knocked his hand away from its idle trailing on Frank's stomach. "Come on, we did used to be kinkier, more impulsive."

"And now I'm not good enough for you? Not satisfying you?" Frank tried hard to keep the hurt from his voice but he couldn't chase it away from his expression.

"No, sugar, no." Gerard placed his thumb on Frank's chin and pressed their lips together. "I love you. You'll always be enough, more than enough. You're the only man I'll ever want, in every single way. I'm just saying... we used to fuck a lot and now, well... we make love."

"I like making love," Frank grumbled.

"So do I. But I also like pushing you up against the wall and pulling your hair while I fuck you relentlessly."

"There's nothing stopping us doing both." Frank hadn't realised how safe their sex life had become. He wasn't prepared to give up their sweet and gentle love making but that didn't mean they could mix things up a little.

"Exactly. And especially for the holidays."

 

Easter wasn't something they usually celebrated but even so Frank wasn't suspicious when Gerard checked, four times, that he wouldn't be working the holiday. Frank had reassured him that he wasn't, chalking it down to Gerard's forgetfulness that always peaked when he was working on a big project.

So Frank was completely blindsided when he woke up that morning. It definitely didn't help his reaction.

It was a strange clicking sound that cut through Frank's dream, causing him to jerk awake before he was really ready. Yawning, he rolled to throw an arm over his husband's chest but was met with only warm bed sheets. Keeping his eyes scrunched closed, Frank gave his balls a brief scratch while he waited for Gerard to return; he was probably pissing or making coffee.

"Frankie..." Gerard's voice was pitched low and startled Frank back from the edge of sleep.

"Hmnph?" Frank muttered, still not opening his eyes.

"Happy Easter, sugar," Gerard drawled, his voice ringing with the promise of more than a chocolate egg or two.

Frank smiled before opening his eyes, thoughts of lazy morning sex creeping into his brain, but it quickly turned into laughter once he took in the view.

Gerard was standing by their bed, one hip cocked to the side and his bedroom eyes trained on Frank. And he was dressed as a bunny.

Not a Donnie Darko kind of bunny (though that would probably have made Frank freak out) or even a typical Easter bunny/guy in a costume kind of bunny. More like a Playboy bunny.

Not that Gerard didn't look good head to toe in satin as black as his hair, corset pulling him in to give the illusion of a waist, snug panties making his arousal obvious. Even down to the little black gloves and killer heels, he was practically screaming sex. But...

"You've got a motherfucking tail!" Frank howled between peals of laughter.

"Yeah?" Gerard barked out, mouth set in a straight line.

"And ears!" Frank clutched his stomach as his laughter turned into rapid fire giggles bursting out of his open mouth.

"Fuck you, asshole." Gerard crossed his arms across his chest and scowled.

"Gee, don't be mad," Frank managed to beg, cutting his laughter off when he saw how upset his husband was. "I'm sorry. I was just surprised."

"Surprised? I told you we were gonna do the holiday sex thing."

"Yeah, but I didn't think it was gonna be themed. Not like this."

Gerard's face flitted through a range of emotions as he digested Frank's words, trying to decide whether to forgive the laughter. Absentmindedly Gerard ran a hand through his hair and knocked his ears wonky.

Frank couldn't help it; more riotous laughter exploded from his chest before he could stop it. Gerard turned on the spot, making his fluffy white tail bounce which just made Frank laugh harder.

"Fuck you, Frankie," Gerard called over his shoulder as he stormed out of their bedroom "I was gonna fucking rim you too."

 

  
2.  
Halloween was Frank's favourite holiday, it always had been. Mostly because it was his birthday too but the vast amount of ghosts and monsters the holiday involved helped as well. No matter what they did to celebrate, scary movies were always a must. And this year was no exception.

 

  
Gerard shuffled closer on the couch even though there was hardly any space between their bodies anyway. He hoped Frank wouldn't feel how much he was trembling. Horror films didn't usually bother him but this one was really getting under his skin. There was just something far too realistic and relatable about it.

Frank turned his head just enough to kiss the side of Gerard's face then flicked his eyes back to the screen in time to see the masked murderer slit the innocent guy's throat with a kitchen knife. Gerard winced at the spurt of blood and focused instead on tracing Frank's forearm tattoos with his fingertips.

Gerard lost track of time and only realised the credits were rolling when Frank pulled his arm free. Gerard knew he should probably give Frank some room but he couldn't make himself move.

"Bed, baby?" Frank said when it was clear Gerard had no intention of standing up.

"I guess, if you want," Gerard said hesitantly, suddenly worried about the darkness of the staircase.

"I do want. It's my birthday," Frank answered in a low voice, his tone making it clear he wasn't intending to sleep once they were upstairs.

"I know, sugar," Gerard worked to keep his voice light but Frank knew him too well.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," Gerard replied quickly, voice far too high pitched and face too panicked.

"So definitely something," Frank murmured, turning his whole body to face his husband. "Do you not wanna go upstairs?"

"Not really," Gerard admitted. He realised too late the connotation and reached out to stroke Frank's face as his expression crumbled. "No, sugar, not like that."

"Whatever. It's fine," Frank said in a hurt voice, folding his arms across his chest.

"No. Listen, it's..." Gerard hesitated then swallowed his pride. "I'm fucking scared, okay? The movie freaked me out."

"What? So you think there's some deranged murderer waiting in our closet to kill you?" Frank said disbelievingly.

"Maybe. Or on the stairs," Gerard whispered then looked away with a barely repressed shudder.

"You're being serious." Frank's face softened and he pulled Gerard into a tight embrace.

"Yeah." Gerard pressed his face into Frank's chest and breathed in the familiar scent of him. "I'm sorry. I don't know what it is."

"C'mon, baby, I'm here. There's nothing to be scared of. You want me to go check the house? Turn some lights on?"

"No," Gerard cried, fingers desperately clutching Frank's shirt. "Don't. Just... don't leave me alone?"

"You really that freaked out?" Frank whispered into Gerard's hair.

Gerard swallowed hard and nodded, tickling Frank's hair with his nose. Frank chuckled but fondly.

"You wanna just sleep here tonight?"

"Please," Gerard whispered, knowing he was being irrational but clinging to comfort and safety of Frank being so close and warm.

"Damn. And I was hoping for some Halloween birthday sex tonight, like vampire and virgin roleplay." Frank smirked even though Gerard couldn't see it.

Gerard's dick gave an approving twitch in his jeans, making Gerard sigh in regret. He looked up at Frank with hopeful eyes.

"Maybe in the morning?"

 

  
3.  
"Well, look at you all dressed up," Frank said with a smile, leaning in the kitchen doorway.

Gerard brushed self consciously at the front of his black button up, shuffling his weight from foot to foot.

"Yeah, I know. Wasn't gonna give Mikey the satisfaction of making a dumb ass Thanksgiving speech again this year about how I should be thankful for soap and how he's thankful he's not sat next to me."

"Mikey's a jackass. Though I am thankful he motivated this," Frank paused to look his husband up and down. "Are those pants fucking sprayed on?" Frank had no idea they made dress slacks that were tighter than jeans.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Gerard challenged as he crossed the room.

"Do we have time?"

Gerard's hands were already cupping Frank's face, pulling him close to kiss him open mouthed and dirty.

"I told Mom 2pm so we got about thirty minutes?"

"Long enough," Frank answered as he dropped to his knees with a speed that would make lesser men wince.

Gerard's pants weren't sprayed on but Frank almost wished they were; they would be a damn sight easier to get off than the ridiculously constricting material his legs were clad in. Frank broke a sweat just tugging them as far as Gerard's knees so he left them there and refocused his efforts higher up.

"Did you think you were gonna get lucky today?" Frank cocked an eyebrow and ran one finger up the back of Gerard's thigh to touch his bare ass.

"Maybe... and, you know, those pants are pretty tight."

Frank snorted out half a laugh then buried his face in the crease of Gerard's thigh. It was a rarity Gerard showered more than once a week without acting like he was doing the world a favour and Frank intended to make the most of it. Even though Frank kinda missed the sharp tang of his husband's unwashed body, he also loved the scent of sandalwood clinging to Gerard's skin.

"Fuck, Frank," Gerard gasped out when his lover turned slightly, causing his stubbly cheek to catch Gerard's half hard cock.

"You smell so good, baby," Frank muttered, pressing soft kisses on Gerard's coarse hair and licking up to his hips.

"Thirty minutes, Frankie," Gerard reminded him in a strained voice.

"Yeah, yeah, 'kay."

Frank left one more kiss on each of Gerard's hip bones before sinking lower. As tempted as he was to keep teasing and draw it out, the time limit was now firmly planted in his mind... well, that and Gerard's fingers in his hair guiding his open mouth to the right spot hurried him along.

It only took a few flicks of Frank's tongue for Gerard to fill out then Frank wasted no time closing his lips around the swollen head. Gerard's body shuddered hard as Frank pushed forward in one smooth movement until his nose was buried in Gerard's groin.

"Frankie..." Gerard panted as Frank stilled, his hips twitching uncontrollably. "So good."

Gerard let out a strangled mewl when Frank swallowed, his lips stretching into a tight smile around Gerard's cock at the reaction. Putting his smugness aside, Frank slowly pulled back then started a steady rhythm of bobbing his head back and forth.

Each swirl of Frank's tongue had Gerard's fingers flexing and tugging at his lover's hair. Vibrating moans spilled from Frank's mouth with each pull and ran straight through Gerard like an electric current, lighting up every nerve ending.

Suddenly Gerard's fingers tightened, his body going rigid. Frank relaxed his throat, pulling back enough so Gerard could fill his mouth. But the salty warmth Frank expected didn't come.

"The turkey. The turkey's gotta come out," Gerard managed to choke out.

"The fuck?" Frank gasped as he released Gerard's still hard dick. "Is that a euphemism or some shit? Cos it's really not working as dirty talk."

"No, Frank. The turkey." Gerard let go of Frank's hair to point wildly in the direction of the oven. "It's cooked. I was about to take it out until you distracted me. I forgot."

"And that's more important than blowing your load down my throat?"

"Yes. No! It's not. But, you know..." Gerard gestured helplessly with both hands.

"Fine," Frank huffed with a sigh, sitting back on his heels so Gerard could move away.

Gerard turned as quickly as he could, swinging one leg forward to move across the kitchen, forgetting completely about the tight pants still wedged around his knees. Frank tried to grab a calf to stop him but it was too late; Gerard fell hard, knees smashing onto the tiles and hands shooting out just in time to save his face.

"Motherfucker!" Gerard spat out as Frank cried out wordlessly in fear.

"Gee! You okay, baby?" Frank shuffled over to his husband's sprawled body and laid a hand tentatively on the small of his back.

"Fuck, no. My knees."

Frank scrambled up to help Gerard back to standing, the offending clothing still clinging rebelliously to Gerard's skin. Gerard was too focussed on getting at least one of his legs free that he hadn't even surveyed the damage.

"You're bleeding," Frank said in a quiet voice.

"Huh?" Gerard tried to kick the stupid pants away but they were still covering his left calf.

"Your knee, you've split the skin." Frank pressed a fingertip to the wound and Gerard hissed in response. "Let me clean it up."

Frank helped Gerard through to the living room and down onto the couch. Gerard took a closer look at his knee then and scowled at his injury.

"Stay there, I'll get the first aid kit," Frank said as he left the room.

Finding the kit proved harder than Frank had anticipated. He was sure it was in their bathroom but a thorough search of each cupboard, with most of the contents ending up on the floor out of frustration, proved him wrong. He finally found it tucked in the bottom drawer of his dresser next to his emergency supply of toiletries.

By the time Frank came back downstairs Gerard had freed himself from his material prison. Frank sat on the floor and set to work cleaning the wound. Gerard hissed at the antiseptic sting but let Frank dress it with careful fingers and a few gentle kisses to his thigh.

"There, all done," Frank said as he laid a final kiss on top of the dressing.

"Thanks, Nurse Frankie." Gerard cupped Frank's cheek and leant down to peck his lips. The innocent kiss soon turned deeper until Gerard suddenly pulled away. "Turkey!"

"That's still not dirty talk," Frank's words earning a sarcastic laugh from Gerard.

"It's gonna be burnt, I can smell it. Can you get it for me, sugar?"

"No. No fucking way am I touching animal carcass." Frank folded his arms across his chest and pulled his best 'I'm serious' expression.

"Fuck. Fine. At least help me up."

Frank stood then offered both hands to help haul Gerard to his feet. As soon as the taller man was up he was half sprinting towards the kitchen and the smell of charred bird. Frank followed behind much slower, smiling at Gerard's muttered curses.

Arriving at the doorway Frank was treated to the sight of his husband wearing only his black button up and neon pink oven gloves, clutching a smoking pan filled with a blacked turkey.

"Well, fuck," Gerard exclaimed just as the doorbell rang.

 

  
4.  
'No big gifts' that was what they had decided. Even so, Frank couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when he saw just one small box under the tree for him.

He hadn't exactly ignored the rule, not really... well, he knew Gerard would really love the leather jacket Frank had picked. And so what if it cost more than he had spent on everyone else combined? The paints Gerard had been drooling over the month before hadn't been much cheaper either. Then there was the book Frank knew he wanted... okay, Frank had totally disregarded the rule. Which was exactly what Gerard told him when Frank dumped a small stack of brightly wrapped gifts into his lap.

"I know, I know," Frank cut him off, waving his hands like he could bat away Gerard's protesting words "but it's done now. And it's Christmas. And I love you."

"And you're just a big kid inside." Gerard leant forward to kiss the tip of Frank's nose.

"I just like getting people awesome gifts," Frank said defensively, his eyes drifting to the tree.

"Yeah, I know." Gerard shifted enough to place his own gifts on the floor. "You want your gift?"

"Of course."

Frank bounced excitedly on the couch when Gerard stood up. Gerard stayed on his feet when he handed Frank the small purple box. Frank grinned and tore the paper off in one swift pull.

"Aww, Gee," Frank said, trying to keep his voice light and grateful. It was a box of his favourite vegan chocolates; not cheap by any measure but definitely nowhere near what Frank had spent. "They're perfect, thank you."

"You're welcome, sugar." Gerard dropped a quick kiss on the top of Frank's head as he bent down to pick up his new paint set.

"You're using them now?" Frank couldn't help the sulky tone; it was Christmas morning and he wanted to spend it curled up on the couch with his husband.

"No, no. I'm just gonna put them in my studio. So they don't get lost or broken."

Gerard smiled brightly then left the room with the tin tucked under his arm. Frank played with the ribbon on his chocolates, debating eating the whole box for breakfast and trying to ignore the heavy weight of disappointment settling in his stomach.

"Alright, alright," Gerard's voice broke through Frank's unfestive thoughts "the chocolates aren't the only gift I got you."

Frank turned his head to see his husband in the doorway, crouching down over a huge unwrapped box. A smile slowly spread across Frank's face as he made his way over; big boxes meant awesome gifts.

And then the box yipped.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Gerard Arthur Way-Iero, are you fucking kidding me?!" Frank squeaked as he skidded to a halt in front of the box.

"Happy Christmas, sugar," Gerard said with a grin. Frank barely heard him though; he was too busy flipping the top of the box open to reveal the tiny white chihuahua inside.

"Hi, sweetheart," Frank cooed, voice practically melting with the sugary, sappy tone. He reached into the box and carefully lifted the squirming puppy out before cradling her to his chest. "I love her and I love you."

"Yeah, well, only one of us gets to share a bed with you," Gerard warned, a smile on his face but his eyes were set.

"But she's just a widdle bitty baby," Frank pouted while Gerard rolled his eyes at the baby talk.

"She's got her own bed. I bought the best one in the store; it cost nearly as much as she did," Gerard said but he knew it was falling on deaf ears with the way Frank was staring at the dog, all gooey and in love.

"Peppers wants to sleep with her daddies," Frank stated like the dog herself had told him so.

"Peppers? Really?"

"She looks like a Peppers." Frank held the dog at arms length and nodded when she gave a tiny snuffly woof. "You got a problem with the name?"

"Hers or you calling me Daddy?" Gerard quirked an eyebrow and bit his bottom lip.

"Oh, you like that, baby?" Frank drawled, lowering the puppy to the floor but keeping his hands around her, much to her frustration.

"Maybe..."

"You want me to say thank you for my gift, Daddy? Show you what a happy boy you've made me?" Frank fluttered his eyelashes and tried to ignore the needle sharp teeth gnawing at his knuckle.

"Fuck, Frankie," Gerard breathed, his cheeks pinking up at the words. "Bedroom. Now."

"The puppy..." Frank looked down at his new best friend then back up at Gerard, clearly torn.

"She's got food and water set up in my studio, she was fine there all night."

Gerard was already up and making his way up the stairs so Frank kissed Peppers on the top of her head then let her go. Her claws scrabbled on the wood floor as she bolted back to the studio. Frank smiled then refocused his attention on following his husband.

Frank found Gerard already stripped of his pyjamas and sitting back on their bed wearing nothing but a grin on his face. Leaving his own clothes piled by the door, Frank all but launched himself into his husband's lap.

"Tell me what you want, Daddy. I'll do anything you want me to."

Frank leant forward and slotted their lips together before Gerard had chance to answer him. Gerard's tongue was all the response he needed anyway, prising his lips open and licking into his mouth. Gerard's hands ran up Frank's thighs and tightened over his hips as they kissed.

"I want..." Gerard started when they broke apart but was interrupted by a curious yip.

Both of their heads turned to the source of the sound; Peppers sat on their bedroom carpet staring up at them with her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth. Frank let out a small giggle while Gerard just rolled his eyes.

"Aww, sweetheart, did you miss us?" Frank cooed. "Your daddies need some alone time right now," Frank explained in a patient voice, giving the dog a very serious look.

"Out," Gerard said sternly, pointing towards the door. Peppers cocked her head at Gerard then looked back at Frank.

"C'mon, Gee, she's just a puppy." Frank climbed off the bed to scoop up the small dog.

"Who said I was talking to her?"

Frank shot Gerard a look over his shoulder then put Peppers down before closing their bedroom door.

"Now I know you don't mean that, Daddy," Frank purred as he strolled back towards the bed.

"Hmm that depends, are you gonna be a good boy?"

Frank opened his mouth to answer but the only sound they heard was a small whine and a light scratching at their door. Gerard sighed in frustration while Frank's face fell back into his goofy smile.

"Don't you dare," Gerard warned as Frank took half a step back towards the door.

"Gee..." Frank whined. "She misses us. And she sounds sad."

"She sounds like I'm not getting fucking laid today," Gerard grumbled as Frank opened the door.

Peppers came bounding into the room, looking anything but sad. She sniffed at Frank's pile of clothes then scampered to the bed, Frank following her just as excitedly. Frank reached down to collect her before he climbed back onto the bed. As soon as he released her Peppers ran over to Gerard and burrowed her snout into his armpit. Frank curled up at Gerard's other side, resting his head in the crook of his neck and sighing happily.

"You furry little cockblock," Gerard grumbled as he patted Peppers on the head.

 

5.  
"It's romantic," Gerard argued, face set in an adorable pout.

"It's filthy," Frank corrected with a wicked smile "but I like it."

"Really?"

"Fuck yes. The last thing we'll do this year is fuck and it'll be how we start the new year too."

"Only if we both cum at midnight," Gerard reminded him.

"Technically..." Frank pondered, finger on his chin like he was debating the meaning of life "if we do then that's only fucking in the new year. We'd need to start cumming at 11.59pm and carry it on until midnight."

Gerard frowned as he tried to process the information. He hoped Frank was joking but he looked pretty serious.

"You're such a perfectionist, Frankie. I'm pretty sure it doesn't have to be that precise."

"If something's worth doing then it's worth doing properly," Frank said with a winning smile that Gerard couldn't help but melt at.

 

  
New Year's Eve found Gerard and Frank uncharacteristically staying home to put their plan into motion. Peppers was secured in the kitchen; though he was less than happy about it even Frank could see the necessity. The men were similarly locked in their bedroom with plenty of lube and a bottle of champagne for company.

"What time is it?" Frank panted against Gerard's lips. Gerard pulled his head back enough to see the clock by their bed.

"Fuck! Only got twenty minutes," Gerard said urgently.

Frank couldn't believe they'd spent close to an hour just kissing. Gerard's swollen spit-shiny lips were all the evidence he needed though, never mind his achingly hard dick.

"We've got time, don't panic." Frank reached for his husband, wrapping both hands around his neck to pull him down into another kiss.

Gerard made sure they didn't lose track of time again by pulling away after less than a minute. Once Gerard grabbed the lube, Frank pushed himself up against the headboard.

"Where you going?" Gerard's brows knitted together; he'd expected Frank to slip further down the bed.

"Gimme." Frank made grabby hands at the bottle. "I'll do it."

"That's so fucking hot," Gerard said as he tossed the lube into Frank's waiting hands.

"You just enjoy the show, baby."

Frank hitched his knees up and let his legs fall wide open. Gerard was already palming at his leaking cock before Frank even had the bottle open. Fingers coated, Frank dragged them slowly down his chest, letting out small moans at the contact. Gerard's mouth was watering at the shiny substance making Frank's dark ink stand out even more against his skin.

"You look-" Gerard's next words were cut off with a needy whine when Frank bypassed his own dick completely to play with his balls.

"Look what?" Frank asked as he trailed his fingers lower.

"Fucking perfect," Gerard breathed, eyes wide and full of lust.

Frank gave his husband a quick smirk before sinking a finger inside himself, right to the second knuckle in one fluid motion. Gerard let out a deep moan, almost lurching forward to help Frank out but somehow controlling himself. Frank's eyes had fluttered shut and lips parted, breathy little sighs slipping through them as he pushed deeper.

"Another. Please," Gerard begged.

Frank kept his eyes closed and bit his bottom lip as he pressed another tattooed finger inside himself. Gerard's hand twisted in the bed sheet as he subconsciously started working his fist over his twitching cock. Before he even realised what he was doing, Gerard was dangerously close to the edge; he'd never told Frank but voyuerism ranked high on his list of fantasies.

"Fuck that feels good," Frank whispered, plunging his fingers deeper. "I'm so tight for you, baby, for your thick cock."

"Frankie..." Gerard croaked. If Frank kept running his mouth Gerard was going to be in real trouble but he couldn't find the strength to tell him to stop.

"Want you so bad. Want you to fuck me until I scream, until I can't walk. Need to feel you cum inside me, baby. Want you inside me."

A strangled moan tore itself out of Gerard's throat. Frank's eyes flicked open when he felt Gerard's hand gripping his thigh and heard the tell tale groan from his husband. Gerard shook hard as he came, warm stickiness covering Frank's groin.

"Shit," Frank swore, staring down at his spent husband panting between his legs.

Before Frank could say anything else Gerard was nosing at his thigh. Gerard's tongue flicked out, collecting his own cum from Frank's hard cock.

"Gee, fuck," Frank whined, his fingers still working inside himself as his husband mouthed at his cock.

"Don't stop. Fuck yourself for me," Gerard rushed out before closing his lips around Frank's cock and sucking.

Frank had no choice but to comply. Fingers searching and pressing once he found his prostate then rocking his hips up into the tight wet heat of Gerard's mouth. Frank knew Gerard could take it so he arched more off the bed until the tip of his cock hit the back of Gerard's throat.

There wasn't time to give any kind of warning, Frank's mouth falling open in a wordless cry as he spilt down his lover's throat. Gerard swallowed eagerly, still sucking until Frank softened then pulled out.

"What time is it?" Gerard asked hoarsely, voice completely wrecked.

"11.57pm," Frank answered with a wince once he'd checked the clock.

"Fuck. That was entirely your fault," Gerard complained before falling asleep with his face pressed against Frank's thigh.

 

  
1.  
Gerard knew he was sulking but he didn't care. Valentine's Day alone sucked.

Working in a restaurant meant Frank was spending his night helping strangers enjoy the holiday instead of being with his husband. Gerard understood but that didn't mean he had to like it.

It wasn't just that it was the most romantic of all the holidays, it was also another reminder that his plans of kinky holiday sex had failed again. He'd had the best idea saved for this day but by the time Frank would be home it wouldn't be Valentine's anymore and he'd be too exhausted to do anything but sleep.

Gerard had decided to try and cheer himself up by picking up a pizza from his favourite place on the way home. Peppers was already barking when Gerard put his key in the door so at least Gerard wouldn't be totally devoid of company. The little bundle of fur did her best to trip Gerard up as he toed off his boots and Gerard cursed under his breath.

A quick stop in the kitchen to fill up  
Peppers' food and water then Gerard made his way upstairs. If he was spending the night eating junk food on the couch he wanted to be comfy; pyjamas were essential.

Gerard swung their bedroom door open, surprised Frank had remembered to close it before leaving since he seemed determined to get their bed completely covered in dog hair. It wasn't as dark in the room as it should have been with the lights off since there were flickering candles on every surface. Gerard's eyes were drawn to just one thing though; his husband sitting naked on their bed.

"Aww, Frankie, you did all this?"

Gerard redirected his attention to cast an eye over all the items laid out around Frank on their bed; a pair of handcuffs, a bottle of chocolate syrup, a blindfold, a decent sized butt plug and something that looked suspiciously like Peppers' leash.

"Yeah, well," Frank shrugged as a light dusting of pink scattered high on his cheeks "Kinky holiday sex... I didn't know what you'd wanna do."

"Frankie, sugar." Gerard climbed onto Frank's lap, wedging a knee either side of his thighs before pressing their lips together with the softest pressure. "Let's make love."


End file.
